Graduation Day
by Chocoholic Werewolf
Summary: Beware: Major avocado warning! Our favorite Marauders on their Graduation Day! Please review nicely!Repost.


_A/N:_ As you may have noticed: this is a repost. :D._ **It looks like it's drooling :points to smiley:**_ Not my fault_. **Never mind her. **_ Yes mind me! I am important so you know!**_ I'm more important...er._ **Fine as long as I get teen Remus:-P **_We share teen remus :pouts: How about we just go attack Tonks instead of arguing about all this. :putters off: _**:glares: We will talk about this later...on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Our therapists told us that we don't own this. We refuse to believe them, but are forced to acknowledge it for now. (We still think they are just agents in the Matrix who are conspiring against us)

_

* * *

_

_Graduation Class of 1978_

"Potter, James!" The Sorting Hat stated as James walked up to the podium. Smiling, he waved to his old classmates as he received his diploma from his head of house.

'Oh stop your strutting Jamesie!" yelled Sirius as he waved to James, whose ears were turning redder by the second.

"I do not strut!"

At that moment, Sirius and Remus let out a huge hoot of laughter; James was clearly not in his right mind if he thought that he did not strut.

"Pettigrew, Peter" the Sorting Hat said next. McGonagall cleared her throat and whispered something to the hat, and it nodded knowingly. "Alright then. Lupin, Remus!" Peter walked off the stage, diploma-less. He walked up to Sirius and told him that he had failed potions and was unable to graduate, dejectedly. Sirius raised his eyebrow hoping that _he_ didn't fail _his _potions class.

That would be an embarrassing situation now wouldn't it.

As Remus walked off stage, a couple of other graduates were called up and given their diplomas. Finally, it was his turn.

"Black, Sirius!" He smiled and swaggered up the stairs, stumbling on the top step and grabbing onto McGonagall for support. Evidently, the hangover from last night's graduation party in the dorms hadn't worn off yet despite the 39 and ½ bottles of Mom's Hangover Cure. He smiled and hugged McGonagall as he received his diploma and walked off stage, tripping over his robes and bowing excessively as the younger girls in the Great Hall cried like their world was ending.

"Now there's no more gazing at Sirius during Advanced Potions, now we actually have to pay attention!" whispered one blonde to her friend as they used up the entire tissue box belonging to the girl beside them.

Remus shook his head in amusement, James had his turn to laugh, and Lily was scowling as Sirius plopped down on the seat next to them.

"I didn't fail potions!" he said excitedly passing out, his head falling on Remus's lap. Remus looked at Sirius' head like it was a parasite and pushed him off of his lap. Sirius' body hit the floor with a loud thump and he didn't get up. No one in their row seemed to care enough to put him back on his seat.

The girls in the back grabbed a cheese wheel and threw it at Remus's head. Unfortunately, their aim had much to be desired, and it turned a sharp left and hit James instead. James, who was unaware of Sirius's whereabouts on the floor, turned around from gazing at Lily's form and chucked an avocado straight at Severus "Snivelly" Snape's head. After all, it had to be a Slytherin that wanted to ruin his dashing good looks. It hit Snape straight between the eyes, thanks to James's chaser training. James was now laughing hysterically on the floor now, and bumped into Sirius.

"You killed Sirius!" He yelled, but still couldn't stop laughing.

The girls who had previously been admiring Sirius now got up from their tables screaming WHAT! They all started running towards the Slytherins pelting them with food from the tables. The Slytherins defended themselves as much as they could with their pastries and extra avocados, to no avail.

By now the Entire Great Hall was at war. No one was left clean, save for Sirius who was still unconscious under the Gryffindor table. It seemed that James had rolled him under there as the fight broke out. Remus was now running around the Hall with the other prefects trying to freeze the food in mid-air. The teachers followed their example.

James, covered in cherry topping and whipped cream, grabbed a breadstick from the Hufflepuff Table. He proceeded to take a giant leap onto the Slytherin table and began fighting Snape with the breadstick.

Sirius woke up hitting his head on the table.

"What's with the avocados" was all he said as he fell back down again, unconscious once more.

Remus blinded by a rogue pumpkin pastry couldn't see where he was going, ran into the wall, and fell down.

"Why is it always me?" he asked no one in particular before also falling unconscious.


End file.
